Heaven
by NicolesFantasy
Summary: A weeping angel has been alone for centuries, but now her sisters are coming. Will the Doctor and River fall into the trap that has been laid? Or will something unexpected happen. Eleventh/River Pssst this is my first fanfiction...be nice.
1. Chapter 1

I don't have a name. My people don't need names. Of course we get called all kinds of things by the creatures of the universe. When I hear those names, and hear the trembling voices, the screams, and feel the burning stares I want to weep. But, weeping is something I can't do.

I'm a Weeping Angel, the Lonely Assassin, the Indestructible Nightmare, Heartless, Stone Demon, and many names even more unpleasant.

I like the title of Weeping Angel though. While my sisters cover their eyes so they can hunt together, grinning behind their hands as they feel their victims terror, I cover my eyes from the shame.

It seems the Angels have been this way forever, waiting for you to blink; even the quickest flutter of your eyes is all it takes. They revel in it. We feed on potential energy, but my sisters feed on the fear too. Now, they are coming here. I feel their energy, rippling towards me.

I look around my home, the place I've guarded since its beginning. It's a graveyard. There are other angels here too, but the kind people can close their eyes and dance in front of without getting torn away from where they belong. I like it because I can fit in here without people thinking I'm exactly what I am. I move around and take care of the graves, watching over those who come to morn their loved ones.

Don't get my wrong, I've sent people back in time so I wouldn't die; I'm terrified of death.  
What would a Stone Demon find in an afterlife?

There was this old man once; he was crying in front of his wife's grave. _Let me see her one last time, let me see her one last time..._ So I let him. Funny thing about sending people back in time is I can see the lives of the people who I send back. He was sent back to their wedding day.

Then there were the grave robbers. They enraged me; never enrage an Angel. I chased them all through the grave, claws and fangs out. I'm not proud, but I will protect this place.

My sisters are coming and there are many of them. Trembling, I looked up around and wondered what they would do if they found me. Were they cruel enough to hurt their own? What was worth coming here for. I put my arms around myself, holding my wings as close as possible.

"Doctor! It moved!" The burning sensation of someone looking at me washed over me. Two figures approached cautiously, one wearing a ridiculous bow and the other with bouncy curly hair. They looked like nice people, and they also looked like they hated me. It was that look that made me hide behind my hands. Shame washed over me, and fear because they knew I was a monster.

"Some date this is turning out to be..." Muttered the Doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick as a flash the woman had a gun out and expertly trained on my head. These were people who knew what they were dealing with. I felt the familiar sadness at their reaction. She had the look of a woman who knew how to destroy anything unpleasant that crossed her path. I was probably now at the top of the list of unpleasant things to cross her path.

"Trigger happy crazy madwoman!" He muttered pulling out a device not blinking at all. "Do you really think the gun will even crack it?"

"Gonna try and stop me?" She purred.

"Could be fun." He whispered in her ear while waving the device in the air in front of me.

"Doctor, fun was officially over for this date when YOU lost the Tardis." She said sweetly.

"I though it was visible." Suddenly I had a chance! They didn't realize both of them had looked away at the device.

"She's been here awhile." He read.

"Think she is alone?" She inquired.

"No way to be sure." He said scanning the area.

"What do we do about it." For the briefest moment their eyes meet, probably out of sheer habit. But the quantum lock slipped and I shifted uncomfortably.

"Who is watching it?" They both froze and looked up at me forcing me to freeze. If I was any other Angle they would have been doomed. They seemed so smart and so ridiculous. The woman still had her gun trained on me but was staring at me with curiosity.

"She didn't touch us?" The Doctor marveled.

Then I felt them. The tingling sensation every Angel feels when their kind were coming closer. I'd felt it briefly for a few days, but now I knew they were heading this way. There were faint voices I was trying to block out. Closer and closer they came. They were fast. Suddenly I was thankful I was under quantum lock; I wanted to help these people that I knew were in danger-but was terrified of going against my sisters. We had ways of punishing our own kind. It was...unpleasant.

I could at least warn them right. So when the quantum lock slipped for a second as they both blinked I took an opportunity. They both jumped when they saw I had moved and was now croutching by a grave.

"It's up to something." I decided that the woman was smarter. She was edging forward to see what I was doing with the grave. Although her use of IT was getting rather degrading. I'll add that to my list of things I don't like right under grave robbers.

"River! Be careful."

"No more then usual." She tossed back keeping her eyes on me. "Doctor keep watching her, I'm going to take my eyes off her for a second."

"Be careful!" He pleaded again. Then she saw my message. Scratched onto the back of a grave lightly.

_Others coming..._

"Doctor...you should come see this." She was curious. I could tell, but she was cautiously watching me again. It was progress. A little of my fear ebbed away as I realized I might not get shot.

"A warning?" He exclaimed looking at me. Well, if they both looked at me how was I supposed to respond. The woman looked pensive for a moment.

"Are...are all Weeping Angels bad?" River suddenly asked. I guess it never occurred to them before. Well, it really hadn't occured to me before either. We all simply knew we were the incarnation of evil.

"Suddenly I don't know." The Doctors eyes were wide and he gazed at me up and down. There was still anger and fear in his eyes. What had my sisters done to this man? Suddenly he dragged River away despite her small yelp of protest.

"Listen Angel you have one chance." He was almost yelling, there was a steel in his voice. I felt myself go a couple degrees colder. "I'm going to blink. If you aren't planning anything bad..." He tried searching for and idea. "Give us a thumbs up."

"Is that really the best you could do?"

"If not the usual scary fangs and claws will do." I decided that they were crazy.

"Are you sure about this?" River said pulling out her gun again.

"No." He was growing more curious now instead of hateful. It was refreshing and odd. "River blink!" For a second the spell was listed and to humor him I gave my best 'thumbs up' actually my first thumbs up.

"Now this is different." He sounded oddly excited. Moving around me. "A good Angel?"

What had he just called me?


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever spell had been woven over the two of them was suddenly snapped when River pulled away looking angry.

"My parents! How can there be anything in these...creatures...she could be lying..." River pointed her gun right between my eyes. She stood proud and tall waiting for a chance to destroy something evil. I wanted to run away; I desperately wanted to get away from the trigger happy madwoman, her crazy companion, and my incoming sisters. I knew they had suffured now because of us, and I didn't want them to suffer again. I had to finish warning them, but I didn't know if they would let me. I was scared. Then she blinked, maybe trusting the Doctor was still looking. In that moment I was able to throw my hands up around myself in that instinctive ancient defense posture. Hiding from the gun hopping she wouldn't shoot me. I didn't want to die. Why did I have to be so terrified of death; I couldn't even face it with dignity.

"River...I think you scared it!" The Doctor muttered incredulously. He ran his hands through his hair and then looked back at the message. "Who was she talking about?"

Gathering as much courage as I could I opened my mind just a peak to let their voices in. Their cruelty poured through me; thoughts of this man dead before me. Whispers of a plan to make him suffer. There were many of them, and they were very definitely after these two and their TARDIS. Anxiety pulsed through my stone. Suddenly I knew to help these people might be a mistake that would cost me my life. What I feared most. I felt my sisters getting closer, like hell had unleashed all of the fallen onto these two. But my kind has ways of dealing with one of their own that are distinctly...unpleasant. What should I do?

I waited for my chance to complete my message knowing what I needed to write.

My sisters had the TARDIS.

Drawing my attention back to the thoughtful man and the fesity woman I waited for them with growing urgency.

"I don't like it." River said keeping her gun out. After a final glare she turned around to watch the perimeter. She would see the others coming! It would be any second now before they came into view. If I could jump for joy I would, but thats another thing Weeping Angels can't do; jump. Finaly, the Doctor knelt beside the grave looking at me.

"Right, this message." He looked pointedly at me. "Finish it." And he closed his eyes. I wish I could hug him to thank him for his trust. Hugging seemed like a nice activity but I didn't trust myself to touch another being. So I scratched out what I could. I rolled my eyes at River's glances back at me that kept freezing me.

They are coming. My sisters. They have the TARDIS.

I tossed a tiny pebble at him to get his attention. He opened his eyes and read it to River.

"What!? Oh no not good! NO that is very definitely not good."He continued on like that for a moment before I finally threw another pebble at him to get his attention. "River, keep watching the perimeter." He sounded diffrent now, there was strenght and power behind his voice. He did waver bit, telling how afraid he was. He should be. He eyed me again thinking hard. "How many other Weeping Angels are coming." He blinked

Many...was scrawled next.

"What do they intend to do with the TARDIS," I opened myself again to my sisters. The agony I felt at their hatred toward the Doctor and this woman made my stone feel like it was on fire. It was torture, and I shifted through their thoughts. They were trying to hide them, knowing one of their own was against them now. What have I done?

They want you to open it...

"Damn!" He swore to himself. He jumped to his feet and began pacing.

The White Cliff. I scratched out. That is where it was. Where they had taken it. My mind was almost burning now with their voices. They were screaming at me to send the woman back and to hold the Doctor there. River should be able to see them now. The Doctor looked at the message.

"That's where my TARDIS is?" He asked. I gave him that silly thumbs up. Finally River's control blew and she turned to us.

"Why are you helping us!" She demanded. "Or is this a trap?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before a grinning. "Alright, a friend of mine has a test. One word. You get one word to write to convince me why you would ever help us." Blink.

"River look at this..." The Doctor marveled.

Scared.

I was scared of the others; and that's why I would help them. I was scared for myself and scared for them. Besides no one deserved to meet my sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note; Sorry for the LONG wait. I need more time for writing in my life. However, my notes and ideas for this story are all organized, and I promise you...no one will see where this is going. ;) Review please!**

**(There were some minor revisions in pervious chapters)**

Run

I scratched out. He looked at that and laughed softly. River glanced at him incredulously from where she gazed out at the perimeter. They were both absolutely crazy I decided.

"That's what we do a lot actually." He looked at me in the eye, and I pulled back from my natural instinct to invade. "We run. As fast as we can." I knew he had decided to trust me from the way he was treating me. For a second I felt free. I made the right choice.

"Doctor I see something." River was worried we could both hear it in her voice. "They are here. Many, but still far away just on the horizon." It was them. I could feel them. Inside I trembled and shook. It was still a good amount of distance between us and them but for an Angel that could mean almost nothing. However, with River keeping a lookout for them they didn't approach right away, and we were bought precious moments of time. The man was in deep thought, tapping the screwdriver on his head as if impatiently waiting for a thought to jump into it. Maybe he would come up with a good plan to get us out of this mess, I thought with a hint of hope.

"Then we all run. You follow right behind us alright that should be easier with the quantum lock." Well, it was a plan at least. He stood up and reached for River's hand. Off we all flew. Dodging past graves and trees. They both kept ahold of each other as they weaved like experts through this obstacle course. He was awkward and gangly with his moves while she was graceful. They made it look like child's play while running, this must be a regular thing for them. They refused to let go of one another, and I found that almost mesmerizing about them as I trailed behind. Relationships were something of a wonder to me, and if the situation were not so bleak I'd be fascinated by these two. I had to admit they were fast. But I easily kept up. And if I easily kept up...

A sudden thrill pulsed through me. A feeling from my sisters. They do so love a chase. This was all of a sudden a game to them. I could almost see their sadistic smiles plastered on their smooth stoney faces. They were feeling the fear coming off their prey, and it was making them wild with delight. My sudden fear was the cherry on top for them.

I froze. I felt like screaming, but I couldn't even form telepathic words to sling back at the taunts my kind were throwing at me. They had caught up enough to see us clearly enough to engage my quantum lock. They were throwing images of a broken statue at me and laughing. Taunting me with the prospect of death. Even more agonizing images were hurled into my mind with more clarity that came with proximity, so I wondered how close they were getting. Then the Doctor and River were at my side again. River glaring behind me keeping my sisters away from me. If I had a heart it would have stopped from the shock at these two coming back for me. Guilt suddenly washed over me as I realized they were not going to keep running without me. Guilt more pronounced when I realized how grateful I was that they were willing to risk themselves in this way.

Angel's never stay frozen forever. Everyone needs to blink. Darkness always comes. They would eventually reach us.

I couldn't move, it was a fact. But I put excruciating effort into trying to break the quantum lock anyways. White hot pain shot through every single molecule of my being approach from trying to break through the lock as my sisters laughed at me. If I could just reach the Doctor and River...

I'll never know if I actually broke the quantum lock or if somehow it was naturally disengaged but I managed to grab ahold of River and the Doctor and teleport all of us away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who wants me to get to the big twist sooner rather then later? Or I can toss a couple more trials at them before that. Decisions decisions...**

**Review:)**

Colors, wind, and us bumping along before being thrown to the ground. The two of them were shouting in surprise and then grunting as we thudded along the ground following the completely graceless fiasco of a landing I managed to pull off.

My stoney being throbbed. It didn't matter if I was trapped in the quantum lock or not. I wasn't capable of moving even if I wanted to. I was an Angle, the only one to have ever potentially broken a quantum lock and also the only one to transport myself along with other people, but I could be hurt. Doing what I did required an enormous amount of strength, that I honestly didn't know I even possessed. Seems even Angels can surprise themselves, just like all other beings, with what we are capable of doing when we throw enough guts and determination into the equation. I had been quite motivated. Angel's didn't transport themselves very well-it was unpleasant. Actually, judging by how truly draining it was, and how I currently felt, this wasn't supposed to be how we travelled ever. I currently felt as if the stone I was made from could easily crumble into dust.

The movement from my new and reluctant companions caught my eye. Thank time they were all right. One of them was even chuckling-go figure it was the crazy female.

"Sweetie, did you land that way on accident or is your hand..." The male jumped to his feet. He ran his hands through his hair playing it cool. They both looked around their surroundings.

"Oh my God!" River exclaimed climbing to her feet and limping over to me. Her eyes were wide and her hair was now absolutely and completely out of control. "Doctor!" She called with a voice that wavered with only a hint in worry. She didn't seem the kind of person that would ever worry about herself. Immediately the Doctor came over pulling his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket.

His bow tie was crooked. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself for the stupid thought that randomly jumped in my head. To be fair, I might now also be the first Angel with a head injury. It was annoyingly crooked.

"Oh my..." he trailed off dropping down to her side.

"All the cracks..." River marveled with a trace of sympathy that was relatively strange coming from her towards me. They surveyed me, but I couldn't find the energy to feel self conscious about it. "What you have done to save us." She whispered as he began frantically scanning. Emotions raged across her face, confusion and concern being the most prominent. There were still traces of distrust and fear.

"She is badly damaged. I wonder if she can even still hear us or move." His soft voice now lacked all the harshness from earlier. Funny how now I was ok to be around. He had a point, I really didn't feel like moving at all. If I moved I was afraid I would break apart. They really should start running for the TARDIS, I tried to get us as close to where I thought it was. My sister's voices were softer now. There was a good amount of distance between us then. I couldn't seem to even process what they were saying.

The absolute strangest sensation suddenly caught my attention. It was River. One of her hands was running over my skin and that's when I noticed just how bad the damage really was. As her hand passed gently over the gouges I winced internally. And yet, this was the first time I'd ever been touched before. It was painful because of the wounds, but where I was undamaged it felt...nice.

"She is in pain." Ya think? They glanced at each other and I was amazed that two people could share so much in one glance. The Doctor looked down at me again. I imagine I looked rather ungraceful sprawled on the ground. Well between quantum locks and bad landings it was hard to look anything else.

"You were right." He spoke in such a soothing tone but with such energy behind it. "We run when we need to. We run and run until we can't run anymore. You know what we do when we can't run? A thing." River was smiling softly. "Something incredibly clever. And you back there were incredibly clever. But most importantly we stick together. And you are with us now. We will ALL get out of this." His voice rose with such determination. I believed him. I wondered how many people found him as compelling as I was starting to.

The Doctor moved off and began scanning the area. He was pacing around. Smacking his screwdriver on his hand as if it wasn't working.

"Sweetie...what are you doing"

"A THING. Weren't you listening?"

She rolled her eyes.

"River...we are on the other side of the planet."

Oops


End file.
